Cruelty of Life
by JokerBaby369
Summary: Rin/Len, based on the song 'Karakuri Burst' Summary: "Why was the world so cruel? It could have been any other scenario besides this one. Why this one? Why do you hurt me so?"


A/N: HELLO~ I am insanely in love with the Kagamine Twins at the moment, i HAD to write i fic about them. I don't particularly like this point of view but it fit for the format. I did my best! Based off the song "Karakuri Burst" by Kagamine Rin and Len. ENJOY~

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters

_**Cruelty of Life**_

Why? Why was the world so cruel? I endured living for so long, just to see her again. But not like this, not like this. It had to be like this, it couldn't have been any other way? Why? Why, why, why? I wanted to be reunited with her for so long, and now that have…

I have to kill her.

Why…?

o.O.o.O.o

_"Len!" she called my name in her cheerful manner. I looked up from my book to see her beaming smile looking down at me. "Let's play!" she sang. She swung her little arms back and forth casually. _

_ I sighed as I pushed myself up from the floor, closing my book in the progress. I stared into her sea blue eyes, identical to mine, and replied, "Okay, Rin. What do you wanna play?"_

_ She giggled; her white ribbon that rested atop her head bounced slightly at this action. Swiftly, she reached behind my head and snatched the tie that was holding my blonde hair in a ponytail. "Let's play hair salon!"_

_ As my hair fell down and cascaded around my face, I quickly made a grapple for the elastic. "Rin, give it back!" I exclaimed as I tried again to retrieve the little ring of elastic. _

_ She laughed as she took off as fast as ten-year-old could run. "You have to catch me first!" my twin yelled over her shoulder, giggling all the way through the hall. I caught a glimpse of her blonde hair before she disappeared around the corner. _

_ "Rin!" I yelled, slightly annoyed. But despite myself, I ran after her. I had always preferred my hair a little longer than most would. But to avoid being teased about it, I tied it in a ponytail. If I didn't, I'd look exactly like Rin, for our hair was the same length. _

_ "Rin, I'm telling mom and dad when they get home if u don't give it back," I shouted as I searched the halls, looking from room to room for my sister. She hated getting in trouble with our parents; that threat had always worked. _

_ "Okay, okay, I'll give it back!" she mumbled as she appeared from behind a door. Reluctantly, she held out the little tie and looked sheepishly at me, "Sorry, Len."_

_ I plucked the tie from her palms and immediately began to re-tie my ponytail. "It's alright," I said while flashing a grin at her, "and I was kidding, I'm not gonna tell mum or dad!"_

_ She gawked at me before screaming, "What? That's not fair!" I burst out laughing as I dashed away from her. She chased me around the house until we both collapsed, exhausted, on the couch. _

_ We both continued to swallow large amounts of air desperately until we glanced at each other and our dishevelled appearances. We started to giggle, which turned into a light hearted chuckle, which resulted in a hysterical laughing fit that resounded throughout the empty house. _

_ "You look funny!" Rin barely got out as she doubled over and clutched her stomach in laughter. _

_ "So do you!" I retorted, my stomach starting to cramp up. _

_ At that moment, the doorbell rang and echoed throughout the house. Our laughter stopped abruptly when we heard the shrill noise. We glared at each other for a few moments before she gave in. _

_ "Fine, I'll get it!" she groaned in exasperation. "It's probably mum and dad anyways." With that, she walked out of the living room and walked towards the front door. _

_ I lay in my spot on the couch as I heard the front door creak open. I heard Rin ask "Who are you?" in much confusion followed by a shuffling noise. _

_ Then there was a gunshot._

_ The loud noise rang throughout the house, making me jump out of me seat. There were many screams of pain. Without thinking, I dashed to the door and froze in place when I caught sight of the scene. _

_ Rin lay on the floor, clutching the left side of her face. The screams that ripped from her throat were loud and ear-piercing. Her hands and hair were stained with red and tears spilled from her right eye. Standing in the doorway was a green haired woman with green eyes. She looked down at my sister in annoyance which made anger boil in my stomach. _

_ But fear was also undeniably noticeable. The gun that she held in her hand was intimidating. _

_ But I couldn't just leave Rin there. _

_ "RIN!" I shouted as I ran towards her. The woman jumped in surprise as she aimed at me and fired. The bullet whistled right past my ear as I kneeled beside my injured sister and hugged her protectively. I glared at the woman, "What did you do to my sister?" I howled at the top of my lungs, hugging her tighter. _

_ The woman's face remained indifferent as she lifted the gun again and pulled the trigger. In an instant, fire lit in my right eye and I couldn't see out of it. Pain seared into the right side of my face, more so my eye as I vaguely felt a liquid pouring out of my socket. I screamed as tears spilled out of my left eye. I clutched my face with my right hand and continued to scream. _

_ It hurt, so much. Why would someone do this? _

_ "LEN!" she screeched my name in desperation as her free hand clutched my chest. But before she could say anything else, a man came up behind her and hit her in the back of her neck. She suddenly went limp in my arms, I panicked. _

_ "RIN!" right then, she was lifted off the floor, away from my hold, like she was nothing more than a ragdoll. The man swung her over his shoulders and walked out the door. The green haired woman soon followed the man as the left without a word._

_ "RIN!" I screamed again as I reached out towards their retreating backs in an attempt to grab them and drag them back. It was such a futile attempt, I knew, but I still tried. Overwhelmed with agony, desperation and panic, I tried. I tried, so hard, to get her back. _

_ But I couldn't, in my state, I could only stare at them walk away with her as I reached. When they were out of sight, I still reached. I even went as far to crawl out the open door to try and catch one last glimpse of them. But one I reached the sidewalk, my vision began to blur and I hit the concrete. But even as everything went black, I still reached for her. _

_ My dear sister…_

o.O.o.O.o

After all of that happened, about three years later, a man with blue hair and blue eyes named Kaito told me I could do something to get her back. I had searched desperately for her in those three entire years, even when my parents had given up. So when he came up to me and told me I had a chance, I took it, immediately, without hesitation.

He told me that if I became a peacekeeper and defeated all the evil, I would see her again.

And I believed him.

I started believing that if all evil disappeared, then I could find my sister. If all evil perished, my sister would appear right in front of my eyes. I would finally get her back if all evil vanished. It was a childish hope but I held onto it with all my heart every time I pointed my sword at a drug lord or an assassin.

If they disappeared, my sister would come back.

My rank moved up rapidly in the organization and I became a top peacekeeper at the young age of fifteen. But I never paid any attention to it. All I was focused on was getting her back, my dear sister. I had to get her back.

Then, one day, soon after I turned eighteen, I had been assigned to execute an assassin named "The One-Eyed Demon". She was a top-class assassin that had killed over twenty of our comrades. Although I should have been intimidated, I had eagerly accepted the job, wanting to exterminate any evil that still lived and breathed.

I met up with this assassin at the entrance of a shrine. She stood there under the red pillars with a malicious smile. Her single right eye was blood red, glinting with disappointment, as she cocked her gun on her shoulder.

"So you came to execute me? A girly looking boy?" she announced in a loud, mocking tone. Then she let out an empty sigh, "I was expecting more of a challenge."

I growled lowly at her in return. I kept my hair just over my shoulders but I never tied it up anymore. My bangs covered my right eye. I wore an eye patch despite my hair. I used to hate my longer hair, now I treasured it. Every time I looked into the mirror, I would see my sister. Keeping my hair down was the last thing I had from my sister. It was all I remembered; that she was a spitting image of me.

I studied her features quickly. She was small, petite but has well built leg and arm muscles (it was easy to tell with her sorry excuse for clothing). She had blonde hair that was tied up in a bun and held in place by a large white ribbon. Her long bangs covered her left eye, which was bandaged up. Her other eye held a deep shade of crimson red. Just like a demon.

I drew my katana calmly and pointed it in her direction, shooting her a menacing glare. "Don't underestimate me; I'll make sure to execute you as painfully as possible. Trash like you doesn't deserve to live," I snapped, readying my stance.

Her smile faded slightly as she glared daggers at me, "Well then, pretty boy," she lifted her gun from her shoulders and pointed it at me. Faint amusement lit up in her red eye as she called in mock playfulness, "Kill me if you can."

We sprinted towards each other, both giving off a loud cry of effort. Our weapons clashed in many sparks. With our faces merely inches apart, I growled menacingly as she laughed evilly. In between the straining effort to fight her off, I felt her forehead touch against mine.

And a flash of nostalgia hit me like a brick.

I stopped my efforts, completely shocked by what had just happened. She must have stopped too, for I wasn't pushed over when I didn't fight back. We both blinked at each other before jumping back to our starting positions.

I stared warily at her before I stabbed my blade into the air, pointing in her direction. "You," I shouted, "What is your name?"

She had the same weariness in her eye that I was feeling as she thrust her gun in my direction. "You already know it," she yelled in return, "I'm The One-Eyed Demon!"

"Not your nickname," I said in annoyance, walking towards her slowly, step by step. She mirrored my movements while sending me a look of confusion. I continued, "What is your given name?"

She was slightly taken aback before the cheeky grin took its place back on her lips as she replied, "Hm, maybe if you told me yours, I would tell you mine."

I snarled at this as we continued to walk towards each other. Could I tell her my name? Why was I even asking her for her name? I don't know. But I had this sinking feeling in my stomach, a feeling that was telling me that I knew her. I used to be very close to her.

_No, I won't give my full name, just my last name…_

"I am Officer Kagamine," I snapped. Now we were close enough that I could rest my blade on her shoulder. Her gun was pointed straight at my throat now. Point blank range, there was no way she could miss. She was clearly unsatisfied when she growled at me and removed the safety on her gun.

"Tell me your full name!" she demanded.

My teeth clenched at this._ Damn! There was no way out of this!_ Reluctantly, I gritted, "I am Kagamine Len."

Her eye widened in shock as her hand went limp. She let her hand holding the gun fall to her side as she shook her head in disbelief.

I only wondered about her reaction for a second before I pressed the cold metal of my katana on the side of her neck. "Now, tell me," I muttered in a cold tone, "what is your name?"

A single tear slipped from her eye as she looked right into my blue one and said, "My name is Rin. I am Kagamine Rin."

o.O.o.O.o

My eye widened as a gaped at her. She was my sister. The dear sister that I had been looking for, the sister I had been desperately yearning to see was right in front of my eye.

And I was supposed kill her.

I felt my grasp on my sword loosen; I heard it tumble to the ground and land with a 'THUNK!' into the earth. I felt my knees buckle as I fell backwards onto the ground as I continued to stare at her in bewilderment. She did the same, letting her weapon fall to her side, completely useless.

Tears began to sting the back of my eye as I reached out to touch her face. "Rin?" I whispered hoarsely to the girl crying in front of me. I gulped as mixed feelings began to rage inside my chest. Half of me hoped that she actually was Rin, but the other half hoped that she wasn't. I want to see her, but I don't want to kill her.

She nodded as she hiccupped, looking at me with her red eye with a sadness that forced more tears out of my blue eye. "Len," she breathed my name before jumping onto me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. She bawled into my shoulder as she called my name over and over. I held her, letting my own tears flow at the relief and dread that filled me.

I had finally found my dear sister again. And I had to kill her. I couldn't fail my organization, but I just couldn't kill her. I couldn't. I never would be able to. Why was the world so cruel? It could have been any other reunion, but it had to be like this.

Even after all the things I've been through, all those years of endless searching, when my search finally comes to an end, I'm faced with this kind of decision, this kind of situation. Why? There were so many alternatives. But the world just had to pick the alternative that I would never think of. The one that would hurt the most. Why?

Why us…?

_**Finish**_

A/N: I know it isn't as good as it could be but i did my best, i hope u liked it xD please review and tell me what you think! Criticism is openly welcomed and flames will be used to fuel my ideas train. THANKS FOR READING xD


End file.
